


hang on

by dyadinbloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Helpful Ben Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), omg they were roommates, self care taken to an extreme level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom
Summary: Rey is right in the middle of her weekly Feel Good Friday routine when her roommate, Ben, gets home early.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 210





	hang on

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to bazaroff for the beta and amazing moodboard!!!! You're the best, Andi. <3  
> Thank you also to the amazing ladies at @reylomoodies for the additional moodboard!!! I love it!!!

Rey sighed and dropped her keys on the front table, toeing off her shoes and kicking them haphazardly to one side of the door. She rolled her neck, always sore after a long day at work, tossing down her purse and messenger bag.

“Hello?” she called, wondering if her roommate had already left for work.

She heard footsteps, and couldn’t hold back a smile. Ben stomped into the room, grumbling on the phone.

“Hang on,” Rey heard the deep voice of her roommate say to whoever he was trapped on the phone with. He lowered the device and gave her the soft smile only she got to see. “Hey, Rey. How was your day?”

“Good, Ben. How was yours?”

He shrugged. “Got groceries. Cooked. Took a nap before work tonight.”

Rey nodded; Ben worked late every Friday at Maz’s, the bar where he and Rey had met. Ben gestured to the phone, mouthing ‘see you tonight.’ Rey smiled tiredly and waved him away, stumbling toward the kitchen, where she opened the fridge to peruse the contents.

As usual, her roommate had stocked it with healthy choices aplenty: green vegetables, fresh fruit, organic milk. Rey scowled. What did a girl have to do to get some chocolate around here? A frozen pizza? Some salsa and nachos, for heaven’s sake?

She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she’d be making a trip to the corner store after a shower and her weekly visit to Ben’s bar. She yelled as much to her roomie as she wandered down the hall to the bathroom, shutting the door and staring at herself in the mirror.

Rey examined the dark circles under her eyes, the droop to her usually cheerful mouth, the lackluster sheen of her hazel eyes. Even her hair looked tired, falling out of its half bun to curl limply around her face.

She really needed to relax. De-stress. Have a drink or twelve. Maybe get laid.

Maybe by Ben.

She snorted aloud at the complete absurdity of the thought. In her dreams, sure. In reality...no way. Rey tiredly pulled off her dress pants and unbuttoned her lace-collared shirt. She let them fall to the floor to wrinkle, shimmying out of her bralette and panties before turning the hot water to full blast. 

Rey let out an audible moan of happiness when she stepped into the shower, the water pummeling her back in a way that almost made her believe it was possible that she could relax enough this weekend that next week wouldn’t crush her soul.

Almost.

Work was _killing_ her. Rey had been working at AT-AT as a healthcare recruiter for a year now, and it was exhausting. She scoured their field for new graduates, scavenged recent relocators, and poached anyone she could away from a competitor. Plutt, her supervisor, imposed ridiculous productivity metrics on her team, and she was exhausted. She definitely didn’t get paid enough for how much she stressed over her job.

She really should quit and work somewhere else, Rey fantasized, soaping up her hair. But what could she do with a communications degree and a British accent? She was pretty sure it was the only reason she’d gotten hired in such a speech-dominated field. 

Rey rinsed her hair, inhaling the lovely smell of Ben’s hair products. They were so much better than hers, and she always used them on Fridays, figuring Ben wouldn’t notice since he’d be at work. She squirted his conditioner into her palm and scraped her fingers through her thick hair to detangle it, then lathered up a sponge to shave her legs. As if she wasn’t aggravated enough with work, she had the Ben problem to deal with.

Namely, that her sexy, smart, sweet roommate was so far out of her league it wasn’t even funny, and that she was head over heels in love with him. She had been ever since he’d taken her order at Maz’s that night months ago, which had led to several more drinks, a long-winded complaint on Rey’s part about not being able to find a place to live, and Ben’s invitation to have a look at his place, since he was in the market for a roommate.

And the rest was history--it only took one word from him in that dark chocolate voice, and one glimpse of him in a black henley clinging to his sculpted torso, and one quirk of his superbly adorable smile...and she was a goner.

As she finished one leg and lathered the other, she pushed thoughts of Ben out of her mind and mused further about her job possibilities. Receptionist? No; she’d had enough of talking to strangers all the time. Telemarketer? No way she could take that seriously. Phone sex operator? Nah, the hours sucked. Rey was an early bird; her 10:00 bedtime made her friends call her a grandma. Maybe she could get a job being someone’s professional grandma, like Mrs. Doubtfire. 

Shaking her head at the insane train of her thoughts, Rey gave up brainstorming jobs for now, rinsing off and wrapping her body in Ben’s gigantic fuzzy bath sheet. The lingering scent of his body wash clung to it, and she inhaled as she opened the door and meandered to her bedroom, steam pouring out into the hallway.

“Ben?” she called, double-checking that he was gone to work. She peeked into his room on her way down the hall; it was tidy as always, black bedspread folded with military precision, desk clean and chair perfectly centered under it.

When she got no answer, Rey tossed the towel onto her unmade bed and rummaged through her disaster of a closet for something to wear, humming to herself. She settled on a long, gauzy robe for now, wading through the piles of clothes on the floor to turn on some music and make her way back to the kitchen in search of some wine. Feel-good Friday had officially begun.

* * *

A glass of Ben’s good Chardonnay, twenty minutes of a Spice Girls dance party, and one face mask later, Rey was feeling much better. She slapped on some mascara, skipping blush in favor of the wine flush that stained her cheeks, and left her hair down to curl around her shoulders. She tossed on a basic sleeveless shift dress for her walk down to Maz’s, as she did every Friday.

She drained the wine, slipped on some low wedge heels, and scooped up her purse, eyeing herself in the mirror above the hall table. Gone were the dark circles and tired hair. Her tan skin glowed, freckles sprinkled across her shoulders and nose. Rey shimmied her hips to the lingering bars of “If You Wanna Be My Lover;” she was looking _good_ tonight.

Maybe, Rey thought as she stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind her, tonight she could find some good old-fashioned stress relief in the form of a bedmate.

As she clattered out the front door and onto the twilit streets, Rey cackled to herself. _Yeah, right._ The only man for her was Ben Solo. Until then (and hence, until the end of time), her vibrator would have to do.

Marching to Maz’s, she allowed her thoughts to drift to Ben. Sometimes it was torture to think about him too much, but on Fridays, she considered it foreplay. Every Friday, she drank her fill of wine and Ben at Maz’s, then went home, sufficiently horny, and spent a good half hour in bed alone fantasizing about how much better he would be than her vibrator.

So what if sometimes, after she came screaming his name, she cried a little? Loneliness was normal, right? It was an existential part of the twentysomething human condition.

Rey rolled her eyes at herself as she approached Maz’s, pulling open the door and crossing the threshold. Her eyes snapped immediately to Ben, who was hulking over the bar, which only came up to his waist due to his impressive height. It took him a moment to sense her arrival, but he glanced up and grinned at her, gesturing to her favorite corner seat, which was somehow miraculously always empty upon her arrival.

She smiled back and sauntered over, waving hello to a few other Friday regulars as she made her way to the bar. As Ben slid a frosty glass of white wine toward her, Rey sighed in relief. Phase two of feel-good Friday was underway.

* * *

Ben glanced at the clock in anticipation. Rey would be here any minute; she always arrived around seven on Fridays, had one drink, and then went home.

Always alone.

Where he would peek in on her after his shift, telling himself he was just making sure she’d made it home safe. But when he was alone in the dark of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, mind still spinning from the busiest night of the week, he knew the truth.

He wanted Rey.

Desperately.

But she seemed oblivious; so casual, so comfortable with him. And he felt like a giant around her, or possibly a small child. He felt like he put his foot in his mouth every other conversation they had, but Rey laughed at his jokes like the good friend that she was.

Ben sighed.

She _was_ a good friend. And a good roommate. If he weren’t so afraid of screwing that up, he’d have made a move on her ages ago. That very first night, when she’d been silly and tipsy and frustrated at the bar, he’d wanted to take her home.

And he did, but in a different way than he’d anticipated, and not that night. The very next day, when she’d sobered up and come to see his apartment, totally focused on light and square footage and her share of rent.

Ben didn’t tell her that she brought more light into the apartment than the windows did; that whatever square footage the space offered, it was too big, because it would keep her further away from him; that her share of the rent was a price Ben would gladly pay to be closer to her.

That’s when he knew Rey would be in his life for good; no one night stands or flings would do when it came to her.

So, he’d been biding his time for eight months now, and still, he waited for the combination of courage and the right moment to present itself to him.

So far, no luck.

But maybe tonight would be different, he thought, as he did every Friday. Every Friday, when the front door opened, and she would glide into the bar, and her eyes would find his, and Ben would feel a little bit lighter.

And every night, she’d be asleep when he got home, and all the pep talks he’d given himself all night long would be for naught. 

Ben heard the bell above the door ding and he glanced over: not Rey. He sighed and went back to polishing glassware.

Another regular, an old beer drinker named Lor, ambled in and sat on a stool. He held up a finger and then rubbed tired eyes as Ben poured him a pint.

“Hey, Lor,” he greeted, placing a coaster and bowl of nuts in front of the man. Ben let the foam slide off the top of the beer before topping off the glass, then placed it on the coaster.

“Hey, buddy,” Lor answered, toasting Ben as he picked up his beer and took a long swallow.

“TGIF, huh?” Ben sympathized. Lor nodded in hearty agreement and Ben gave the man a small grin. Then he _felt_ , more than saw, Rey arrive, glancing up to drink in the sight of her in a short black dress that made his mouth water.

His grin grew into a big smile, but he wasn’t even embarrassed about how damn cheesy he was. Ben turned to pour her favorite wine as she greeted a few patrons, then slid onto her corner stool at one end of the long bar.

“Hey,” he greeted. “Feel better?”

Rey smiled and picked up her glass. “Much.” She took a sip and sighed. “Anything good on special tonight?”

Ben grimaced. “Liver and onions. I have no idea why.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “I’ll have to pass.” Ben knew she’d stop and pick up pizza rolls, or a hot pocket, or whatever other ungodly snack tipsy Rey craved, on any Friday when Maz didn’t have a burger or nachos on special. 

“How was work?”

Rey groaned. “Godawful. As usual. Plutt wants us to vaccinate the entire east coast in a _month_ , which is obviously insane.”

Ben hummed in agreement. He had no idea what was typical for a recruiter; he just knew that Rey’s job made her miserable, and he wished she’d quit and find something else.

Speaking of…

“Hang on,” he blurted. The wheels in his head turned, and he spoke slowly, trying to remain coherent. “Maz needs someone. She’s been looking for someone to help with the business end of the bar. She likes to manage inventory and deal with the books, but she absolutely hates talking to humans when it’s not her idea.”

Rey smiled. Maz was, indeed, famous for her mysterious witticisms and long, involved conversations. But she was also known for being miraculously deaf to strangers’ overtures or any sort of request she didn’t want to fulfill.

“She does seem like she could use a...happier face around here.” Rey smiled, her eyes twinkling, and sipped her wine.

“Yes!” Ben enthused, Rey's jibe about his dour personality going completely over his head. "She needs someone to run interference on suppliers, financial people, employees, pretty much everyone. It would help her a ton, and I’m sure she’d match whatever that moron Plutt is paying you.” He scowled at the thought. “And,” Ben added, “you’d work something like second shift, so I know that won’t bother your sleep schedule too much.” He smirked at her.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Grandma Rey, I’ve heard it all before.” She sat back on her stool. “Are you sure you would want me to work here?” When Ben just blinked at her in confusion, she continued. “You know...you’d have to see me at work and at home. I don’t want to dominate your life.”

Ben felt a blush rise to his cheeks and tried to will it down. Spending all day, every day, with Rey...and thinking about domination in the same sentence...he shook himself from the reverie.

“Don’t be crazy, Rey. It’d be awesome. I’ll speak to Maz.”

Rey still looked uncertain, but took another sip of wine and then pulled her paperback out of her purse, content to read while he dealt with the dinner crowd, pausing whenever he had a free moment to chat with her.

The rush flew by, and after popping into the back to tell Maz that Rey was here and interested in the house manager position, he hustled around dealing with patrons while he watched them chat out of the corner of his eye.

Things were looking good, Ben mused, when he had a second to duck behind the bar and gulp down some water. Rey was smiling, and Maz was clutching his friend’s forearm as she gave some lengthy explanation of why social media was essentially witchcraft.

He caught Rey’s eye as she listened patiently, and they grinned at one another.

 _That_ was why he was so gone for her, Ben mused, his world narrowing down to a pinprick when their eyes met, feeling so connected to her, just like he did every time they grinned at each other across a crowded room, or shared cereal on Saturday mornings, or wound up brushing their teeth crammed together in their tiny bathroom.

She was so beautiful. It took his breath away sometimes, when he saw her big grin on Friday nights, cheeks creased and dimpled, hazel eyes sparkling. It hit him just as hard when she stumbled out of her room the next morning, hair mussed, robe drooping off one shoulder, looking rumpled and sleepy, somehow bleary-eyed and sexy.

Rey shook Maz’s hand, and the small woman hopped off her stool and strode toward the back. She whacked him as she passed.

“Ben Solo!” she intoned. “That was a good idea. She’s hired.” Maz leaned closer. “Now you just need to make a move on her so we can get that out of the way before she starts.”

Ben spluttered, and Maz cackled at him as she swept past. He turned to make sure Rey hadn’t heard, but she was grinning down at her phone, probably texting Rose the good news.

He wandered over to her. “So?”

She looked up at him. “I think I’ve got a new job!” she crowed excitedly. “Plutt can just fuck right off with his shitty salary and shitty job! I’m going to email him right now.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Ben said, laughing. “Maybe wait until Monday morning.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You’re right, as usual.” She drained her glass and slapped a bill on the bar. “Thanks, Ben,” she said. “You’re the best.”

Ben waved a hand. “It’s nothing. You deserve it.”

Rey grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t work too late!” She bounced off the stool with a wink and headed out, considerably more pep in her step than when she’d entered, and Ben hoped she’d enjoy the rest of her evening when she got home. Maybe her excitement would keep her awake until he finished his shift, and they could hang out.

Talk.

Engage in a sex marathon.

He snorted to himself as he watched her walk out the door.

Hey, a guy could dream.

* * *

Rey wiggled and danced her way back into her apartment, delighted by the day’s turnaround. She’d gone from loathing her job and lamenting her hours to potentially landing a new one, in a place that she loved, surrounded by people she knew and enjoyed, all without taking a pay cut or begging for work on job boards or having to sacrifice her firstborn child.

The only way today could go better was if Ben came home from work early and volunteered to take over for her vibrator, which was about to be very busy very soon.

Rey giggled and headed to her bedroom, turning on some music, lighting a few candles, and fluffing her pillows. She slipped out of her heels and slid out of her dress, leaving on her black lace panty set to set the mood for the most important phase of feel-good Friday: the intense self-care session.

Rey smirked and opened her nightstand drawer, considering her selection of toys. She decided on a medium-sized vibrator with just a hint of clitoral stimulation. She didn’t want to rush this, and she didn’t want to draw it out too much, either. So Old Faithful it was.

She glanced at herself in the mirror that hung across the room from her bed. She felt good, looked good, and had good things to look forward to. She smiled at her reflection, then stretched out on the bed.

Her headboard was braced against the hallway wall, the door just to the right of her head if she was asleep. A lifetime of having to run had made Rey always arrange her bedroom this way, so she could get out quickly if she had to. She liked to sleep closest to the door, to sit closest to the aisle; to have a quick escape route at all times.

But on nights like tonight, she liked this arrangement for other reasons. She could see herself in her dresser mirror, could watch as her hands trailed across her bra-covered breasts, could follow the trail of her hand as it slid down between her legs to rub at her clit through the lace that covered her.

Rey let her eyes drift closed, imagining it was Ben over her, rubbing his big fingers against her center. She moaned a little as she slid the fingertips of one hand beneath her lacy bra, pinching and rubbing her nipple into a stiff peak, and she gasped for breath.

She pictured Ben’s dark eyes, and how soft his hair would feel as it brushed against her bare skin; how small she would feel if he was on top of her, so large and powerful. She moaned at the gush of wetness she felt soak her panties, imagining how easy it would make it for Ben’s large fingers to slide inside of her.

Rey’s eyes flew open as she heard a sound. She held her breath, frozen, as she listened, ears straining to hear past the soft music playing.

Nothing.

She laughed shakily, then stripped off her lingerie and settled herself back in the center of the bed. She grabbed her vibrator, gliding it through her folds, shivering at the pleasant sensation of the silicone sliding through her slick.

Rey slid her fingers through her hair and gripped her headboard with one hand, arching her back as she pressed the vibrator more firmly to her clit. She moaned and slid the toy up and down, grinding her hips against it, imagining it was Ben’s fingers, or mouth, or his cock, which absolutely _had_ to be perfect.

She dipped the tip inside her center, wishing it was Ben sliding into her body, and moaned her fantasy aloud, whispering his name. The toy slipped in and out of her, Rey gasping in pleasure, goosebumps rising on her skin as she freed her fingers from the metal headboard, sliding them down her flat stomach to play with her clit as she pushed the vibrator deeper.

“Bennnnn,” she groaned, eyes squeezed shut. She pressed the button at the end of the toy to turn it on, moaning when she felt the vibrations travel from her core up her body, writhing on the sheets.

Rey slid the vibrator in and up, seeking her elusive g-spot, which she could sometimes reach with her toys if she was turned on and relaxed enough. Her fingers played urgently with her clit, and she knew she was close.

Ben would never let her come this fast, she knew, and relaxed her strokes, pulling her fingers away from her little bud, gripping her pillow instead, turning her head to moan into the fabric.

“Yessssss, Ben, fuck me,” she whined quietly. She shifted her hips against the toy, swiveling so she rubbed the vibrator rather than letting it do all the work. It felt amazing to let off steam and get lost in her pleasure, though she knew it would be lightyears better if it were Ben doing this to her.

“Please,” she panted, and in her imagination, he relented, so she shoved the toy deep in one stroke, and she groaned at the movement. “Please, Ben,” she begged, and let her free hand travel down to rub urgently at her clit.

She was babbling Ben’s name, hips pumping frantically, breasts bouncing from her efforts. But something was holding her back. She couldn’t _quite_ get there.

Rey sobbed out a moan, tossing her head and arching her back. “Ben! Please!”

“Please what, Rey?” she heard, and nearly laughed in disbelief at how realistic her imagination was becoming.

“Please make me come Ben, need it so bad,” she mumbled.

“My pleasure.”

Rey’s eyes snapped open. _That_ was definitely not her imagination.

And _that_ could only mean one thing.

Slowly, she turned her head to the right, and there was Ben. Real, solid, in the flesh Ben, watching her with hungry eyes, where she was splayed naked on her bed, and she had a vibrator shoved so deep in her body it was barely visible.

Rey didn’t know what it was about the moment that made her do what she did next. Maybe it was the emotional rollercoaster of a day she’d had. Maybe she was just sick and tired of pining after Ben, feelings unrequited. Maybe it was the wine, or the fact that Ben did _not_ look horrified by what she was doing; in contrast, if the tent in his pants was any indication, he was very interested, indeed.

“Ben,” she gasped, and hit the button to up the intensity of the vibrator. She could hear it more clearly in her small room, and she kept her eyes locked on Ben’s as she worked herself frantically. “Please,” she begged, and he stepped to her in two large strides.

“Rey,” he said, voice low and commanding. “Grab the headboard. Don’t let go. I’ve got you now.” Rey’s eyes went wide as she obeyed, hands flying up to grip the wrought iron, her breathing frantic as she watched Ben’s eyes travel leisurely over her body.

She felt, and then heard, the toy slide out of her, where it vibrated busily between her legs.

“Poor girl,” Ben murmured, and then his hand was on her thigh, sliding up her skin to feel the wetness between her legs. “So desperate,” he crooned, picking up the vibrator and plunging it right back into her body. Rey cried out in shocked pleasure at the sensation. He moved the toy in and out in long, smooth strokes with his right hand, his left hand palming her breasts.

“Look at you, you needy girl,” Ben murmured, kneeling beside the bed. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” With that, he did the last thing Rey had ever imagined he would do, but the single hottest thing she thought her brain could have ever conjured up.

He leaned over and sucked her clit into his mouth, and Rey screamed.

It felt _incredible_ , and she fought to keep her eyes open as she watched his hand pull at her nipple, the other busily thrusting the vibrator into her body, and his tongue--his perfect, dexterous tongue--lapping and pulling at her most sensitive spot.

Ben moved his left hand to her abdomen, pressing down on her body as he fucked her with the toy, licking and sucking on her clit, and Rey’s legs started to shake.

“Ben,” she moaned. “Don’t stop, oh god, don’t stop, please please please--”

He nipped at her clit with his teeth, shoving the vibrator against her g-spot, and Rey came so hard her vision blacked out, stars dancing before her eyes. Waves of pleasure rushed across her body, and she just kept coming. Ben drew out her orgasm, moving the toy in and out of her, tongue sliding over her clit, lapping up the wetness he found.

She let go of the headboard to grip his hair as he pulled the vibrator out of her body and moved around to kneel at the foot of her bed. His big hands gripped her hips as he pulled her down toward him, and she stared up at his swollen lips and mussed hair.

“Is this real?” she whispered, and Ben smiled.

“I hope so,” he said, and Rey grinned in bliss.

“God,” she groaned, and released his hair as Ben sat up, pulling his shirt off over his head, and Rey groaned again at the sight of his wide chest and lean torso as it was revealed to her, a line of dark hair trailing down to disappear beneath his low-slung jeans. 

“Please let me see you,” she begged.

Ben shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. “Fair’s fair.” He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers down to his knees, and his cock sprang free, and Rey was pretty sure she’d died and gone to heaven as she watched all her fantasies come true.

He put one foot on the ground beside her bed as he stripped out of his clothes, and Rey watched his long length bounce against his abdomen, thick and curved just a bit, the head swollen with want.

She could barely breathe.

Ben leaned over her again, gripping her ribs with his long fingers, pushing her body up the bed so her head rested on the pillows once more. He knelt between her legs, then slid his hands down her sides to grab her ass, hoisting her up so she straddled his waist.

“Hang on,” he said, and she did, her shoulders and upper back resting on the mattress, fists clenching the sheets, the rest of her body arched as he draped her over his hips.

She crooned in pleasure as he notched the tip of his cock into her body, shoving his hips forward to fill her completely in one thrust.

“Fuck,” he panted. “So tight.” He thrust into her powerfully, hitting her perfectly, and Rey held on for dear life. She thought there could be nothing better than watching Ben fuck her, his back and ass flexing in the mirror, which she could glimpse if she turned her head just right.

And then he picked up the vibrator, turned it on, and pressed it to her clit as he pounded into her.

She screamed in bliss, eyes squeezed shut, sensation overwhelming her. Her body was a molten mass of pleasure, and Ben was giving her more with every stroke of his cock into her body.

“So good, Rey,” he grunted, angling his hips further so that he pounded into her more deeply still. “Come for me again, baby,” he pleaded. “Want to feel you do that all over me.”

She opened her eyes to look at him again, and saw the marks on her body where he’d grasped her, the way the silicone was vibrating insistently against her clit, the way he was panting for breath as he fucked her.

“Yes,” she answered, and obliged, clamping down on him, body responding to his demands like it was made for that purpose alone. She arched into him, trapping her clit between his torso and the vibrator on his deepest strokes, and focused on the sight of his powerful body here, in her bed, on top of her, inside her, where she’d wanted him for so long.

The sight was enough to tip her over the edge again, and she fought to keep her eyes on Ben’s as she watched sensation overcome him, his hips stuttering as he came with a shout, emptying his release inside her.

He turned the vibrator off and tossed it aside before collapsing on top of her body, bracing his full weight on his forearms as he nudged her nose with his. She smiled lazily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their centers still pressed together.

Rey made a sound of deep contentment, eyes heavy, drinking in the sight of Ben flushed atop her, the feel of his weight on her body, the sound of his panting breaths. She wiggled beneath him in happiness.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“Wow indeed,” he replied, trailing his lips from her jaw to her ear, nose nudging her loose curls. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” he murmured into her ear.

Rey laughed in disbelief. “I’ve been wanting you to do that since I met you,” she admitted. His eyes snapped to hers, and she wondered for a split second if that freaked him out, that she’d been obsessing over him for months, thirsting after him the whole time they’d been living together.

Then his eyes sparkled and he grinned widely before he pressed his lips to hers, gasping into her mouth as she returned the kiss with all the urgency that eight months of pent-up sexual tension afforded.

When they pulled apart, panting, lips sufficiently swollen, Ben’s eyebrows drew together.

“Is this what you do every Friday night while I’m working?”

Rey laughed sheepishly. “I mean, yes. But I hope...I won’t have to, anymore?” Her tone was hopeful, her expression nervous.

“I am going to have my hands on your body every chance I get,” Ben vowed, and Rey shuddered at the dark promise in his tone. “Every chance. Including at work.”

Rey blinked. “Speaking of, why are you home so early tonight?”

Ben grinned. “Maz thought about it and asked me to come tell you that she wanted you to start Sunday. She’s a funny lady. Impeccable timing, now that I think of it. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was hoping this would happen.”

Rey smiled. “I’m not mad about it.”

He shifted his hips against hers, and Rey’s mouth dropped open as she felt him hardening inside her.

“I’m not done with you,” Ben promised. “Better hang on.”

Rey smiled. 

“I won’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
